Sinnoh
|starter pokémon 2 = |starter pokémon 3 = |anime = Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl Pokémon: DP Battle Dimension Pokémon: DP Galactic Battles Pokémon: DP Sinnoh League Victors |villain = Team Galactic |rival = Barry}} Sinnoh is a region in the fictional universe of Pokémon, and is the setting of the Nintendo DS games Pokémon Diamond, Pearl, and Platinum. Sinnoh, like Pokémon regions in previous games, features a broad range of environments for the player to explore. The region is mountainous and temperate, and features, for the first time in a Pokémon RPG, snowy routes. While this region's location with relation to other regions portrayed in the franchise is unknown, Ash Ketchum refers to Sinnoh as an island during the English dub of the last episode of season 9 of the anime, while Professor Oak mentions that it's located to the north of the Kanto/Johto landmass. The in-game map shows that the region consists of about 70% land and 30% water. There are thirty routes in Sinnoh numbered 201 to 230 and, like the Hoenn region before it, do not follow sequentially from the previous region's routes: routes in Hoenn, the previous region, were numbered 101 to 134. Sinnoh has four lakes, each of which houses a legendary Pokémon: Lake Acuity houses Uxie, Lake Valor houses Azelf, Lake Verity houses Mesprit, and the secret Sendoff Spring houses Giratina inside Turnback Cave. Sinnoh is based on the geography of the Japanese island of Hokkaidō and the disputed island of Kunashir (Kunashiri). Sinnoh features an extensive underground area called The Underground. In this area a player can dig for stones, items, and spheres which can be exchanged for items with underground barterers. This is also the place that you can find fossils instead of obtaining one and not being able to collect the other such as in Pokémon Emerald Version. The player can also use DS Wireless Communication compete with players within the area to a game of 'Capture the Flag'. The Diamond and Pearl series of the anime is set in Sinnoh. Cities and towns Twinleaf Town is the town in which the protagonists of Diamond and Pearl, the player and their archrival, reside and from which they begin their journey across the region of Sinnoh, located south of Route 201, southwest of Sandgem Town, southeast of Lake Verity, and north of a small pond. Sandgem Town houses the laboratory of Professor Rowan, an accomplished professor whose expertise concerns Pokémon, and features the game's first Pokémon Center and Pokémart. It is also home to Professor Rowan's assistant Dawn/Lucas, and is where the player gets the National Pokédex after seeing 150 Pokémon of the Sinnoh region. Jubilife City houses a television station, the Trainer's School, "Pokétch Company", the company which makes the Pokétch, and the Global Trade Station or GTS, which allows for trading over the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection. Oreburgh City is a coal-mining city, home to the first Sinnoh region Gym Leader - Roark. It also houses a museum which revives the fossils of ancient Pokémon. Floaroma Town is a flower-loving city, where many of the fields have endless amounts of flowers in them — of all colors. Many trainers are attracted to the city because of the fragrant smell. The Pokémon Contests have relevance in this town because of the Pick a Peck of Flowers Shop, where one can purchase Pokémon accessories. There is also a man that sells honey in the flower fields. Eterna City is home to the second Gym Leader, Gardenia, as well as a Bicycle Shop and a Team Galactic building. The Underground Man also lives in Eterna, he will give the player the Exploration Kit, allowing the player to enter the Underground and he will continue to tutor the player on the underground. Veilstone City is home to the third Gym Leader, Maylene, as well as a Department Store, Game Corner (which it is very famous for), and Team Galactic's official Regional Headquarters and Warehouse. To the east of Veilstone are boulders which can change the form of the player's Deoxys. In the anime, it is the hometown of Paul. Celestic Town is a small town just right next to Eterna City. It is home to an ancient temple honoring the legendary Pokémon Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf, Dialga, and Palkia. It, like Eterna city, is very traditional and houses many legends. Pastoria City is home to the fourth Gym Leader, Crasher Wake, as well as the Great Marsh, Diamond and Pearl's equivalent of the Safari Zone. Lake Valor is in between Pastoria. Team Galactic uses the Great Marsh here to test the Galactic Bomb. Hearthome City is home to the fifth Gym Leader (third in Platinum), Fantina, as well as the Pokémon Super Contest Hall it was also voted the most desirable place in Sinnoh. It also has Amity Square, in which one can take walks with "cute" Pokémon. (According to the game, the only permitted Pokémon are Pikachu, Clefairy, Jigglypuff, Psyduck, Torchic, Shroomish, Skitty, Pachirisu, Drifloon, Buneary, Happiny, and the Sinnoh starters) Accessories for Pokémon Super Contests can be collected every 200 steps. Hearthome City is where Bebe is, she will give you an Eevee. Solaceon Town is home to a Day-care Center. Nearby is the Solaceon Ruins, which contain the Unown. Canalave City is home to the sixth Gym Leader, Byron. Canalave City also has a port in which the player can board a ship to Iron Island, an island off Sinnoh. The city also houses the Harbor Inn, which the player must access to capture Darkrai via an event. Snowpoint City is home to the seventh Gym Leader, Candice, and a temple containing the Legendary Pokémon Regigigas. On certain predetermined days, a weather effect called diamond dust occurs. In Pokémon Platinum for the Nintendo DS, this occurs on the users birthday,which is set in the control panel. Sunyshore City is home to the eighth Gym Leader, Volkner, a market for buying seals that can be placed on Poké Balls and a lighthouse that overlooks the Pokémon League. Much of the city is powered by solar cells. Also, the Olivine City Gym Leader, Jasmine, is present by the route to the Pokémon League. The city experiences a crippling blackout until the player engages Team Galactic and Dialga or Palkia at Spear Pillar. Pokémon League The Headquarters is portrayed as a magnificent castle at the top of a large waterfall in Diamond and Pearl. Places of Interest Old Chateau The is a crumbling haunted mansion in Eterna Forest. The player can acquire Rotom here. There are several ghosts which appear on occasion, although they can not be interacted with. You need to go to the Old Chateau during the night to get Rotom. Mt. Coronet The tallest mountain in Sinnoh. It divides Sinnoh in half. Notable features include the Spear Pillar, where the climax of the story occurs. The player battles Team Galactic Admins and then their Leader. You can catch Palkia or Dialga here. If you have the Azure flute, you can also catch Arceus. Solaceon Ruins A cave in Solaceon Town that is home to the Unown. It is also is home to three evolution stones using dowsing app. You can also find HM defog. Great Marsh The is where the Safari Game is held. The Great Marsh is a large area divided into six smaller areas labelled from one to six. Instead of normal grass, Pokémon in the Great Marsh are found in grassy mud. After the National Dex is obtained several new Pokémon can be found; these include Tropius, Carvanha, Yanma etc. Pokémon Mansion Is a large mansion with a trophy garden at the back. After the National Dex is obtained several new species of Pokémon can be found in the garden, in order to find them the player must talk to the owner who will then send out his butler to investigate. you can also fight 5 maids after you defeat them all you can fight a rich boy. On the east side of the mansion a maid is in the way and says "I'm very sorry but you can't go through here". Iron Island is the training place of the people of Canalave City's Gym and Riley, a trainer who gives the player a Riolu egg. There is a cabin where Byron lives, and a cave. Fullmoon Island is home to the Legendary Pokémon Cresselia. It runs away after the player sees it long enough for it to be entered into the Pokédex. Turnback Cave is at the center of Sendoff Spring, the fourth lake of Sinnoh that was hidden long ago. It leads into an alternate dimension, where Giratina is housed. Newmoon Island is home to the Legendary Pokémon Darkrai, but can only be reached with a "Member's Card", or a cheat device. Flower Paradise The is accessed with a special item called "Oak's Letter," which must be obtained through a Nintendo event. Shaymin is available here. Hall of Origin The is accessed with a special item called "Azure Flute", which must be obtained through a Nintendo event. The Hall of Origin is located high above Spear Pillar on Mt. Coronet, where the player battles Dialga or Palkia. Arceus resides in the Hall of Origin.The hall of origin is the highest reachable point in Sinnoh. Distortion World The main area in Sinnoh region of Pokémon Platinum. The main story is about this place. It's lubricated in the peak of Mt. Coronet. In this place the Time (Dialga) and Space (Palkia) rules don't apply. This is also the home of Legendary Pokémon Giratina's origin form. Pokémon League Gym Leaders Elite Four Champion Special Areas in the Anime *Combee Waterfall *The Thousand-Year-Old Tree *Valley Path *Bewlider Forest *Alamos Town *Chocovine Town *Daybreak Town *Amber Castle *Beach Rose Town *Brussel Town *Camellia Town *Celestic Town Historical Research Center *Crown City *Dandelion Island *Diablo's Ocean *Dustox Flower Field *Emeragrove Town *Eterna Museum *Gerbera Town *Gracidea *Greenstation Town *Lake Psyduck *Lilypad Town *Majolica Town *Metagross Mountain *Michina Town *Mt. Shady *Pokémon Summer Academy *Sage Town *Sandalstraw Town *Shelter Town *Space-Time Tower *Squallville *Summit Ruins *Sunyshore Tower *Xatu's Forest Category:Regions